1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handcart wheel-mounting apparatus.
2. Related Prior Art
Handcarts are useful vehicles for carrying objects. The most important part for the handcarts is the wheel-mounting structure which concerns the safety and stability of the handcarts. Trouble may arise if the wheel structure is not securely assembled, especially on irregular ground.
Conventional wheel-mounting structures of handcarts are unstable, so the structures are limited to carry smaller loads due to instability.
Moreover, the conventional wheel-mounting structures are sometimes likely to scratch human bodies, and are apt to tangle with objects such as clothing, baggage and the like.
The present invention provides a safe handcart wheel-mounting structure without any projecting configuration and so avoids scratching human bodies and tangling with objects such as clothing, baggage and the like.
Moreover, the handcart wheel-mounting apparatus is easy to be assembled and dismantled and is so stable that it can carry larger loads with bigger wheels.